


Welcome Back, Class!

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Coldatom Week 2016 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Dragons, Fluff, Lovers' Spat, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Ray is a Good Student, Sorcerers, Stein still doesn't remember him though, Vampires, Werewolf vs. Vampire, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 2: High School/College AU]</p><p>Central U is more "creature friendly" than Star. Ray missed his friends, but he's made new ones in the four years he's been here.</p><p>Last semester of college can change a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back, Class!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



> Maxwell is the one who came up with the original idea. I just built upon it :)

What's that Austen line? Ah: it is a truth universally acknowledged that a vampire and a werewolf are naturally repelled from one another. Whether or not the individuals in question are opposed to each other on a personal level, it is made irrelevant by sheer exposure to instinct.

Unfortunately, Ray prefers scientific journals on subjects like physics and engineering over classic literature. As for Leonard Snart, you tell him to do something and he'll do the exact opposite just to piss you off. Ray swears the man lives on blood and spite alone.

You know what he's getting at though, right? Ray's a werewolf; Snart's a vampire. They don't listen to common sense. It's apparent by the way Ray halts in the doorway of his first class upon seeing Snart that he's learned his lesson.

Snart's lounging next to his little sister in the desk behind his best friend. The class is built like an amphitheater, giving him that high and mighty position Ray knows he just  _adores_. The second he sees Ray, he pauses as well. Even twitches like he's about to get up and move seats.

Ray sets his jaw and purposely slams his bag on the spot next to Cisco Ramon, the only friend in the room he's got who isn't connected to Leonard on a positive level. He'd choose Rip, but it looks like the sorcerer's back on with his boyfriend. At least  _one_ couple's working out.

Cisco jumps with a "brooo!" Snart remains where he is.

"You and Snart still fighting?" Cisco whispers. When Ray just  _looks_ at him, he puts up his hands and mumbles, "Sorry, man."

Stein is prompt as usual. Also as usual, Jax trails behind him. Ray's had Stein all through his time at Central; he knows this classroom front to back, right down to under the desks.

(Though that last part is because of Len—of  _Snart_. Come on, he was on a roll with the "Leonard" and the "Snart" in his head.)

But Ray doesn't think he's had Mick in one of Stein's classes. You don't look at Mick Rory and see him in an Advanced Temporal Physics class. The dragon prefers things to do with fire; he did the Library of Alexandria for his final history project last semester. Ray's almost sure he's here just for the Rogues. Because of course supernatural creatures make the concept of "cliques" to a whole new level, and Snart's nest is a whole mix of people.

For instance, there's Axel Walker, the pixie. Ray opens his mouth to warn Stein too late: the poor man's already sat on the tack.

Jax smacks a hand over his mouth, wings curling in mirth. Mick smiles proudly at him.

"Morning, Professor," Snart drawls like the  _asshole he is_.

Stein heaves a deep sigh. He waves his hand at the chalkboard, apparently no longer interested in writing the lesson plan manually. Ray dutifully turns to a clean page in his notebook, the first few already chock full of notes from the reading assignment given before class' official start. Cisco at least did the reading too; looking down at the seat in front of him, Ray sees Jonah put forth one page's effort. Rip, coat draped over his shoulders, leans back in his chair. He used to be a diligent student, but ever since he entered senior year he's starting to slack.

Then again, his powers are based in temporal magic. Extremely rare and extremely useful, especially for Stein's class. Rip probably signed up for free credits.

"Alright," Stein calls once the chalk floats into his waiting fingers, "settle down now. You've had your fun."

As soon as he says this, Axel shrieks. The tack from Stein's chair is now sticking out of his ass. The class guffaws; Ray tries not to focus on Len's sharp laughter.

"Now then," Stein says with a hint of a smile, "welcome to Advanced Temporal Physics. For our first day..."

The lecture begins. Ray's pretty sure he's the only one who takes notes. Cisco does, occasionally, but he's got senioritis almost as badly as Rip. More often than not, Ray looks over to see him doodling stick figures and making them fly across his page. One even does the Thriller across the page's heading.

Within fifteen minutes, Rip's slumped against Jonah's shoulder. After he's out, Jonah doesn't even try to pretend making an effort.

Ray can't help it. He finally chances a look at Snart through his periphery. Leonard and Lisa are having target practice with their own tacs—what is with this class and tacs?—sometimes handing Mick some matches so he'll spit a flame to melt their opponent's tac midair. Jax definitely sees; of course he doesn't do anything. Dragons have a soft spot for the ones who cared for their egg.

Jax probably wouldn't do anything even if Mick wasn't there. Ray scribbles more notes.

A set of inked words flutter from Cisco's page to his. They shimmy into the top left corner:  _WHAT DID HE DO?_

No one knows yet. Snart's an asshole though, so he's automatically blamed.  _Good._

Ray writes underneath,  _Snart decided to steal all of my game._

Cisco winces at Ray using 'Snart'. He spreads his lips on a quiet hiss when he sees the rest of it. Because here's the thing: you don't just  _take_ a werewolf's prey. Ever. Doesn't matter who it is; if you are under or of the wolf's rank in pack hierarchy, you're supposed to fight for it.

Snart, though? Snart swiped them without a care. Drained every piece of blood and handed it back like Ray deserved sloppy seconds. The fucker.

_SORRY BRO._

_I'm sure he's not._

Cisco snorts.

"Something funny, Mr. Ramon?" Stein asks.

"No sir, just uh," Cisco clears his throat, "allergies, y'know."

Once Stein's turned back around, Cisco draws a spiral on his page. He bumps shoulders with Ray.

As Ray watches, the spiral morphs into expert renditions of Snart's face. Only it's not exactly Snart's face—not his human one. It's a comical version of his real, vampiric features. Cisco adds a couple spidery eyes and really elongates those fangs, even a set of huge bat ears.

Snart wiggles his fingers. Ray grins and starts sketching his own.

Soon, there's a tiny rendition of a bat with Snart's head. Cisco turns red from trying not to laugh.

Suddenly, the dull side of a tac smacks Ray's head.

While Lisa puts on an innocent face, Mick and Leonard are smirking. Ray's eyes glow threatening gold.

Jax makes a loud cough. Ray forces himself to settle down.

 _JEALOUS_ , Cisco writes.

Ray rolls his eyes.

_HE IS!_

This class is going to be a long one.

* * *

Halfway through the class, Stein gives out his customary "pop" quizzes. He likes to make sure his students are paying attention. Unfortunately for him, he's got a room full of people who are notorious for  _not_ doing that.

It's a double-sided page, twenty questions about the reading and lecture. Open note and everything; Stein likes to be nice during the first week. Yet Ray is not the first one to finish; Leonard and Rip are tied.

Rip smothers a yawn. As soon as Jonah's handed his quiz in, he is once more a body pillow. The guy looks like he's just come out of a cowboy steampunk convention; his coats are always terribly soft. No wonder Rip stole one.

Mick is after Jonah, getting there before Ray. Once his quiz is on the pile, Mick snatches a rolling chair and sidles to Jax's side, draping a wing around his shoulders.

As always, Jax smiles. "Hey Rory. You should get back to your seat."

"Still got five minutes, kid. You look bored outta your skull."

Ray huffs and turns—Leonard's smirking face is right in front of him.

He'd sped across the room, the thieving bastard.

"Morning, Raymond," he purrs, pearl fangs glistening under the classroom lights. With the UV rays blocked from the room, he looks twice as gorgeous.

"Hello, Snart," Ray greets shortly. He steps away—Leonard follows.

Great.

"What do you want?" he hisses.

Snart tilts his head. "You've been ignoring me. I don't like being ignored."

"Well  _you_ started it."

"Did I now?"

Ray can't believe him. "Go back to your target practice."

"And you'll go back to Cisco?"

Ray's face heats with rage—

"Gentlemen," Stein interrupts, "if you've handed in your quiz, return to your seats."

Leonard turns back to Ray. "Change seats?"

" _No_."

"Come now, Raymond. I won't be able to stop my sister from throwing another tac."

"That a threat?"

Snart blinks. "...it's a tac."

Ray huffs, smiles—no. No, Palmer, do not smile. He doesn't need the encouragement.

Unfortunately Snart already saw it. "I'm sure Cisco will  _love_ to sit next to Lisa."

"Mr. Snart, Mr..." Stein pauses.

Ray sighs, "Palmer, professor."

"Mr. Palmer. Back to your seats!"

"Yes sir," Snart drawls.

Lisa'd already got a hold of Cisco. There's no choice.

Why did Ray think it was a good idea to get a boyfriend? It just adds so much unnecessary drama to his life. He doesn't need this.

Leonard slides his backpack under the desk, sitting next to Ray with a smug grin.

Stein continues the lecture. As Ray expected, Leonard begins talking. He goes lower than any volume human ears can detect, magic notwithstanding; everyone with enhanced ears are probably listening.

"So. Are you ready to talk like adults, Raymond?"

Ray nearly breaks his pencil. "You made your intentions perfectly clear."

Leonard usually smells like nothing but cold death; all vampires do to werewolves. Encourages that natural aversion. But now there's a definite, pungent spike of frustration.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard hisses.

What is he talking about?  _What is he talking about_?

Ray's wolf can't take it.

Before Snart can so much as twitch, Ray's using his head to smash their desk in two.

Vampire and werewolf collide. In an instant, Mick is clear across the room to shield Jax with his body; Jonah's dragging Rip out of the blast zone. They, like everyone else in the class, press against the walls and hope they're not caught in the crossfire anyway.

In a burst of skin and liquid, Ray's wolf tears into the world on two enormous feet, fur black as night. Snart's broken nose crackles as it rights itself, his own face morphing until his eyes are bigger, eyebrows curving straight down, jaw unhinging to make room for his multiplying fangs.

They roar at each other, unheeding of Stein's shouts. Claws and blood fly, the classroom falling into complete disarray in their wake. It's not clear who is winning; one second Ray has his paws around Snart's throat, the next Snart is tearing at his torso.

Cisco informs Stein of what's happening. Stein pinches the bridge of his nose and replies, "Mr. Ramon, inform the Dean. Make sure I am not held accountable for this—this _spat_."

Cisco salutes him and runs off just in time for Snart to be thrown against the ceiling.

The vampire hisses down at Ray, clinging to it by his fingers and heels. "What the  _fuck_ , Ray?!" he shouts.

Ray snatches up a desk and chucks it. Snart dodges, but refuses to drop.

"Um, big brother?" Lisa calls.

"Kinda busy, sis!"

Ray bellows another roar to prove his point. But Lisa is not one to be deterred; she crawls up the wall to her brother.

"Remember how you said Ray was just being an idiot?" she says, "Cisco just told me what happened. You fucked up big time, Lenny."

"What are you talking about? Yeah, I heard you the first time!" Snart yells when Ray roars again.

In quick order, Lisa explains what exactly Len did when he sucked the blood from Ray's kills. The reminder makes Ray howl and tear into another desk.

Leonard's eyebrows furrow. Looking back to Ray, "I was just trying to clean it for you!"

What?

Ray's howling fades into a constant growl, eyes narrowing in confusion. Snart's face twists back to its more presentable version. The vampire drops, Lisa crawling back to her previous spot.

"Raymond," Leonard sighs, "you're always complaining whenever you get a bloody piece of meat. None of the books say shit about what I did."

Books...?

Ray shakes off his fur and steps out of the pile. Leonard rolls his eyes at Hartley's delighted crowing and offers his jacket. The werewolf snatches it.

"You were...helping me," Ray says slowly.

Leonard crosses his arms with a scowl. "Don't mention it."

"You...you're such an idiot."

The vampire smacks him upside the head. "And  _you_ are childish." The rest of his words divulge into an old version of Russian.

They stare at each other.

The second they start chomping into each other's mouths, Stein sighs, "Class...just get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what I intended, but I wanted to really incorporate the "creature" aspect instead of just mentioning it. I've read a lot of stories where vampires and werewolves behave more human than their names suggest. I hope I did alright?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
